Flashlights are widely used by construction workers, miners, firefighters and others who, in the course of performing their duties, require the illumination of a light. Miners and construction workers often work in dark or dimly lit areas. Firefighters often enter dark or smoke-filled areas and these individuals require light for illumination and also require the ability to use both hands to perform their duties. If it becomes necessary for these individuals to hold a flashlight in one hand for illumination, their ability to effectively and safely operate equipment and perform is seriously impaired.
Accordingly, lights have been secured to the front of mining helmets and other types of helmets or hard hats used in mining and construction fields. More recently, various brackets and holders have been developed which are more specifically for helmets of the type worn by firefighters.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,868 discloses a helmet flashlight bracket that is replaceably attachable to the brim of a helmet and which may secure a flashlight. The flashlight bracket is adapted to receive a flashlight having a handle and a light emitting portion so the light beam points substantially at eye level. The flashlight bracket includes a faceplate, a flashlight maintaining apparatus, a C-shaped channel and a faceplate clamping apparatus. The bracket is disposed on the faceplate and is adapted to receive the handle of a flashlight. The C-shaped channel is disposed on a lower portion of the faceplate and cooperates with the faceplate clamping apparatus to clamp the flashlight to the helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,294 discloses a flashlight holder for use with a hard hat which receives a flashlight of the type having a faceted barrel and a rotatable head. The flashlight holder is designed so that the flashlight is operable by one hand when retained in the holder. The holder defines a barrel support secured to the base. The barrel support defines an interior surface and a slot configured to cooperate to closely receive and retain the flashlight barrel in a non-rotatable manner. The base of the flashlight holder defines a tab configured to be releasably engaged within a slotted receptacle defined by the hard hat. A locking projection extends from the tab for engaging the lower edge of the hard hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,919 entitled “Helmet Flashlight Retainer” shows a web-type mounting pad for a mini-flashlight which is removably secured to a helmet by elastic straps having hooks that clip to the helmet rim. In one embodiment, three straps secure the mounting pad. In another embodiment, a slidable mounting pad slides on one or more elastic straps. In another embodiment, a snap on a Velcro® band holds a removeable, Velcro® mounting pad and a tether secures the hand-held flashlight to the helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,494 discloses a headgear light holder having a leaf spring strap that is sized and shaped to be wrapped around the outside periphery of a flashlight body. Straps on the opposite ends of the leaf spring are extended to an axis of cylindrical shape of the leaf spring strap at positions between which a gap having a selected width is provided for drawing the opposite ends of the leaf spring together to tighten the inside periphery of the leaf spring strap against the outer periphery of the flashlight body. At least one fastener orifice is provided in each of the opposite ends of the leaf spring strap. A threaded end of a fastener shaft is inserted through a fastener orifice in each of the ends of the leaf spring strap. A mating, threaded fastener is screwed onto the fastener shaft, such as at the opposite ends of the leaf spring strap, are drawn together in a gap to tighten the leaf spring onto the flashlight body. The fastener shaft can be a fastener bolt positioned each on an opposite side of a firefighter helmet to hold a faceplate on the helmet.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that various developments and innovations for light holders for use in connection with various types of headgear can be found in the prior art. There nevertheless exists the need for a simple, removable and easily attachable light holder which can be used with helmets of the type worn by firefighters which is efficient, effective and minimizes safety hazards.